Sigmund
Sigmund is one of the wizard characters in Fanboy and Chum Chum. Biography Sigmund is known as the "World's most legendary tween wizard of all time", and is known to be liked by everyone. He is a skilled wizard/magician who travels everywhere performing in magic shows. When he moved to Galaxy Hills after graduating from Milkweed Acadamy, he reunited with his ex-friend, Kyle. They have been bitter enemies since a mishap in Magic Class back at Milkweed. However, he always seems to have the right stuff for everything, and retains the upper hand. Physical Appearance Sigmund is tall and thin, with pale apricot skin. He has long white hair with a parting on the right side. There are three small strands that reach his neck on the bottom. He seems to look a lot like Kyle, although his eyes are more oval-shaped, due to having a more serious personality. He also has two small buck teeth, unlike Fanboy's, the buck teeth have a small point in the middle. Sigmund wears a green vest with an off-white tunic underneath and a white tucked-in scarf, dark brown skinny-jeans, and green high-heel boots. Around his waist is a dark brown belt with an oval-shaped, golden buckle, most likly to reflect his shiny outlook. Layered over his outfit sports his trademark sorcerer jacket, with fringes on the sleeves, and fingerless gloves to match. Relationships Fanboy and Chum Chum '' Known as his biggest fans, Fanboy and Chum Chum seem to like Sigmund a lot. After first meeting him, they talked to him a lot and even helped Kyle please him. But as time went on, they know that Sigmund hates Kyle, even though they like him so much. Sometimes, they turn to Sigmund for advice, usually if it's something they can't get through. Kyle ''Main arcticle: Kyle and Sigmund's relationship Kyle and Sigmund used to be friends, but after an accident in Magic Class, they ended their friendship and became bitter enemies. After reuniting in Galaxy Hills for the first time, he decided to catch up on everything they missed and came over for dinner. After that, he faked having Kyle to re-admitt himself while he took Fanboy and Chum Chum as his D.I.T.s (Dazzlers In Traning). Later, Kyle poured out he lied and isn't famous, and decided to stay. Although they often fight a lot, they sometimes show their soft side by singing together and teaming up on various adventures. Kyle and Sigmund often appear to soften, but they always go back to their former relationship about each other. Trivia *Although he wasn't seen since his debut episode so far, Sigmund made a breif cameo in "Freeze Tag" as one of the frozen citizens. However, he will return sometime in season 2. *Whenever he talks, he puncuates "Dazzle" with nearly every sentence. *Like Kyle, he sometimes talks in third-person and refers to himself as "Sigmund the Sorcerer", *He has his own set of catchphrases. He uses "You've been dazzled" by ending a sentence with emphsis. Also, he uses "Dazzle you later" and/or "Sigmund out" when he leaves. *He gives out special merchendise from his shows, called "Merchendazzle". *He owns a cloud counterpart who looks just like him, but bigger, when used to fool someone it's him. The cloud counterpart would point out he's not, and Sigmund, himself, would show up. Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Teens Category:Males